Contrapasso
by vala411
Summary: (Halloween AU) It was supposed to be a vacation on a private island. Never in Astrid's mind could she foresee this happening.
1. Chapter 1

**Contrapasso**

_Inspired by Dante Alighieri's 14th-century epic poem 'Inferno'_

**Happy Halloween everybody! Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Astrid groaned as she suddenly came to. She felt the cool sand underneath her still wet clothes. Some of the sand was also clinging to parts of her skin.`

"Astrid! Astrid!" She could faintly hear her name being called but her whole body was aching. Her hand twitched and she reached up to her head where she felt a throbbing pain. When she pulled her hand back it was sticky with blood.

"Oh my Thor! Astrid!" She heard being shouted and then felt hands on her shoulders then as she was being pulled into a somewhat seated position. Her vision was still blurry but she could make out a woman with dark hair braided checking her over. Another one approached. This one was blonde and had a pixie-cut.

"What happened?" Astrid squinted and asked as the blonde pushed her back down onto the sand and began to look her over.

"You need to lie back down. You might have a concussion." The blond said as she was insistent at pushing Astrid back down. Astrid squinted as she tried to make sense of her blurry vision. She could hear people shouting as her eyes closed and all went dark but she just couldn't keep them open no matter what.

_A black limo pulled up at the Berk Marina. Astrid, dressed in a business suit, stepped out first to survey the area after the driver opened the door. Her black suit clashed with the attire that was worn in the marina but she didn't seem to care. When it was safe, she signaled for her employers to step out._

"_Honey, I still don't understand why you had to drag me here," The woman who was dressed very fancy in what Astrid could only surmise as Dolce & Gabbana uttered as she stepped out._

"_You know what our counselor said," The middle-aged gentlemen with a dark purple ascot muttered. "Getting away from the city would be good for us."_

"_But to some island?" The wife questioned. "Couldn't we just go to Milan? I can at least shop there. And please don't tell me that is the boat we have to board." She uttered upon seeing what was docked before them._

_Astrid blinked and looked between the boat and her employers. Sometimes she didn't understand the rich and famous. The boat, or ferry, in this case, was quite large and she surmised that it must have cost their captain a pretty penny. It was a two-story boat that could hold up to fourteen people comfortably. Her employers weren't the only passengers Astrid observed. She took a good look at those she'd be sharing a ride with to assess if there would be any danger. There was a tall couple to the side, each with a single suitcase next to them. Both were blonde, the man had spikes in his hair and looked at the others as if they were beneath him. The blonde woman had her hair in a pixie cut and was browsing a brochure of the hotel and island they were setting off to._

_The other passengers seemed to be together as a trio. There was a young woman with long black hair in a braid. Astrid guessed they were about the same age. There was a redhead who was quite muscular. He was busy applying copious amounts of sunscreen and Astrid guessed he must bake like a peach in this heat. The third member was an elderly man with a greying beard who was on the phone. Astrid could make out something about a board meeting but she tuned it out since there was no danger and the conversation was thus irrelevant._

"_Good morning everyone," A voice greeted and Astrid turned to see a portly blonde approach them with a clipboard in hand. "I'm Fishlegs Ingerman and I will be your captain today. Your luggage is being loaded onto the boat as we speak. I just need to make sure everyone is accounted for before we can set off."_

"_Why would you even need to check if someone isn't here?" The tall blonde man asked. "If they changed their minds at the last minute there's nothing to be done about it."_

"_That may be true," The captain said "but as an employee of Dante's Resort I have to follow protocol. As you know, the resort only welcomes a handful of guests each year to partake in their amenities. These guests have been personally invited by the owner of the island and if one guest doesn't show we have to check and see if they are alright."_

"_Such dedication," The tall blonde sarcastically said._

"_Well, an invitation to the resort is the highlight of the social season," Astrid's employer boasted. "I can see why they would be concerned for their guests' wellbeing."_

"_Now I'm going to call out your names. Please have your invitation ready. Once everything checks out we can depart." Fishlegs announced as he then looked down at his clipboard._

"_Grimmel Grisly and Mala Queen?"_

"_Here!" The blonde woman that had been previously reading the brochure waved her hand. The tall blond man merely nodded._

"_Dagur and Heather de la Ranged and Johann Trader?"_

"_Here!" The black-haired woman announced._

"_Quintin and Abigail Preston?"_

"_Also here," Astrid's employer announced and then Fishlegs looked at Astrid with a frown._

"_Uhm… who are you?" The captain asked._

"_Astrid Hofferson, I'm Mr. and Mrs. Preston's bodyguard." Astrid identified herself. She saw Fishlegs frown and then look at the clipboard._

"_You don't seem to be on the list. I'm sorry but I can't let you on the boat."_

"_Astrid is our most trusted bodyguard. She's been with the family for five years." Quintin announced. "We do not travel without her."_

"_She's not on the list," Fishlegs repeated. "If she's not on the list I can't bring her over to the island."_

"_Then we simply won't go to the island," Abigail announced haughtily. "Honestly, we never go anywhere without her. Quintin why don't we just call for the jet and head off to Athens or someplace else. I know you had your heart set on this exclusive social event but I have to put my foot down."_

"_Now now, please hold on a minute," Fishlegs said. "Let me just radio the resort. I'm sure we can figure this out."_

_Astrid blinked as she watched the captain head onto the boat to presumably find the radio. She then looked at her employers with a frown. Sure they never went anywhere without her, but that was not because they actually valued her but because she had proven that she would and could save their lives. Astrid still remembered the day. They were at a press conference and a man stalking Abigail decided to act. Astrid had taken a bullet to the shoulder that day. She knew her employers only kept her around because she was a convenient shiel but that was the life of a bodyguard._

_Astrid noticed that the captain hurried back. The portly man stopped once he was off the gangplank and announced "I spoke to the island's owner myself," He said. "Miss Hofferson you've been issued an invitation as well. Please feel free to board the boat and enjoy all the resort amenities." _

_Astrid nodded. Since all the guests were accounted for they started boarding. When Astrid stepped on the gangplank she noted the name of the ferry that was painted on the side. 'The Charon' was an odd name for a boat. Yet the name seemed familiar somehow._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The first night**

When Astrid next woke up she found herself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. She blinked, trying to will the grogginess away and reached up to feel her head which she noted was now bandaged.

"Oye! Ruff! She's awake!" Someone called out causing Astrid to sit up too quickly. There was a brief moment of nausea and Astrid covered her mouth with her hand just in case. She blinked as the room came into view, the blurriness all gone.

"Yo, thank goodness you're alright." A blonde woman with her long hair braided in twin ponytails walked up next to her. "I'm Ruffnut, one of the concierges here."

"Where is here?" Astrid asked with a frown.

"Dante's Resort of course," Ruffnut answered. "The ferry got hit with several rogue waves and you got swept overboard when you reached out to help one of the other passengers. You had a nasty bump on the head but Dr. Queen assured everyone that you would be fine."

Astrid blinked. She could hardly remember the journey here. One minute she was boarding, the next she was washed up on a beach. It was then that she noticed something else. She was wearing different clothes. "Did you change my clothes?"

"Oh, yes," Ruffnut said. "Dr. Queen said it was imperative that you not stay in wet clothes. And you were out for several hours."

"Is everyone else alright?" Astrid then asked.

Ruffnut nodded and then said "They already checked in and should be heading to dinner soon. You may join them after you feel better or just rest here more if you want."

"I think I'll join them," Astrid said as she went to stand up. Ruffnut was hovering nearby in case she fainted again. "Where am I anyway?" She then asked as she looked at the white room which housed a lot of medical equipment.

"This the hotel Infirmary," Ruffnut explained as she led Astrid through several doors. They ended up coming out in the lobby and waiting area. The opulence of the reception room actually took Astrid's breath away. The walls looked to be made of solid oak and the room in its entirety gave off a feeling of the Victorian era. On the walls were paintings of famous people and there were also several busts of marble around the room. Astrid recognized some of them.

"Homer, Plato, Heraclitus," Astrid named some.

"You know your historical figures," Ruffnut let out an impressed whistle as they approached the reception desk.

"She can get to know me too," Astrid turned around to see a somewhat short man behind the reception desk wiggling his eyebrows at her in what was supposed to be a suggestive gesture. It wasn't.

"Snotlout, please check the lady in and don't hit on the guests." Ruffnut admonished. "You know _he_ doesn't like you doing that."

"Who's _he_?" Astrid asked with a frown.

"The hotel owner," the receptionist answered with air quotes. "Honestly, this isn't a hotel. It's Hell OUCH!" Ruffnut had kicked him in the shin and then started the check-in procedures herself instead.

"Your suitcase is here in the lobby. I'll have our bellboy bring it up to your room." Ruffnut said as she typed away on the computer. "Here you go. Your room is on the 7th floor right next to Mr. and Mrs. Preston."

Astrid nodded. She was still on the job after all. Being close to her employers' room was beneficial. Ruffnut then leaned in a bit as she handed Astrid a red and black keycard and a map of the hotel and grounds. "The owner was extremely sorry for the injuries you sustained on your way here and asked us to upgrade you to our Royal Suite."

Astrid blinked. That wasn't something she was expecting. Ruffnut, however, continued talking "I understand that your employers can at times be somewhat difficult. They demanded the best room in the hotel when they checked in so I gave them the Presidential Suite next to yours."

'Aaaah….' now it clicked for Astrid. The Royal Suite must be slightly better than the Presidential one by the wink Ruffnut was giving her.

"Mums the word," Astrid laughed. She wouldn't tell if no one else did.

Astrid blinked as the bellboy who looked exactly like the concierge, but male, stepped off of the elevator and took her suitcase. "Right this way," The bellboy indicated to the elevator, also decked out with oak wood paneling.

"Twins?" Astrid asked.

"Ah, yeah. I'm Tuffnut by the way," The bellboy introduced. "Can I see your cardkey so I know which room?"

Astrid showed him the red and black card and Tuffnut let out a whistle. "The Royal Suite. Hot damn."

She frowned as there wasn't any number on it. "How did you know?" She asked out of curiosity as the elevator doors dinged shut.

"Each room card has different colors," Tuffnut explained. "This may be a hotel but we don't have a lot of rooms because it is so exclusive. Only the 6th, 7th and 8th-floors house the suites. The rest are amenities that the guests can enjoy."

The elevator soon came to a stop and Tuffnut brought her to her Suite. Astrid blinked once the door opened. She took it all in slowly. This wasn't a suite. It was twice as big as her apartment in the city. One entire wall was a giant glass window that overlooked the expansive gardens and sunset. Astrid's brows raised when she noticed the very large maze on the grounds. Her suite had a living room with a wall-mounted 60-inch flatscreen, a bar with complimentary champagne and plush white couches. There was a king-size bed in the next room along with a walk-in closet and the bathroom had a jacuzzi along with a jet-powered shower.

Astrid turned around but Tuffnut was nowhere in sight anymore. Her luggage was neatly placed near the closet and the door had been closed while she was ogling her room. Astrid went to the closet to take a closer look at it because hot damn, she was drooling a bit. The shoes she could fit in there alone. She then spotted a lone clothing bag on a hanger. Astrid frowned, she was sure that it hadn't been there before. There was a card attached to it and Astrid read the handwritten note. All it said was '_For M'lady_'. Curiosity got the better of her and she pulled down the zipper. Her eyes became as wide as saucers upon seeing the article of clothing and she quickly zipped the clothing bag closed again.

Dinner time came sooner than expected and Astrid entered the lift after having freshened up. Ruffnut had brought her a change of bandages as well as some antiseptic. The wound on Astrid's head didn't stop her from styling her hair in a bun. She also wore one of the spare business suits that she had in her luggage. The clothing bag in the closet wasn't forgotten but Astrid still blushed thinking about it. The elevator stopped on the 3rd floor where the restaurant, lounge, and bar were located. Astrid found the location of the amenities a bit odd and was contemplating asking one of the staff about it.

The restaurant was posh and held more tables than there were guests. A band playing classical music was on stage and Astrid realized she was one of the last to arrive.

"It's good to see you are well," Mala stood up and walked over to Astrid.

"Yes, the concierge mentioned that I had you to thank for bandaging me up," Astrid replied.

"Think nothing of it. As a doctor, I just couldn't sit back." Mala said as one of the waiters pulled out a chair for Astrid. She blinked when she realized it was Fishlegs.

"Wait…. Weren't you the captain?" Astrid asked with a frown.

"Several of the staff have double duties," Fishlegs answered. "I also work as a waiter when I'm not ferrying people over."

The restaurant doors opened once more and Astrid saw Johann enter. He was still glued to his phone and only put it down once he was seated.

"Can you stop for a moment?" Astrid heard Heather hiss at the man. "We are here to relax."

"Time is money, my dear. Specifically, your money that I am managing." Johann responded.

"Look, could you two not fight this vacation?" Dagur then spoke up with exasperation. "We're here to unwind."

Dinner was a quiet affair. Astrid's employers feigned concern for her, asking if she was alright. Astrid was used to it. They would act all friendly when company was present. She knew they didn't care and it frankly didn't bother her. She was getting paid either way. Johann had pocketed his phone but Astrid still noticed the glares Heather was sending his way. Dagur, the brother she thought, seemed to be oblivious about the glares.

The main course came and Mala couldn't take the silence anymore. "So do any of you know how this hotel became so exclusive?" She asked.

"I honestly don't care," Grimmel answered.

"Well dear husband I do," Mala huffed.

Astrid found them a curious pair. They were married but Mala hadn't changed her last name. Though who could blame her really if you thought about it. Being stuck with the last name Grisly wasn't on top of anyone's list.

"I don't," Astrid said as she sliced off some meat from her Beef Wellington. "I mean so far it looks just like any other hotel."

"Well, the story goes that a rich billionaire bought this island which is off the coast of Berk in international waters." Mala started the story. "There was originally an Asylum here on the island. The criminally insane were sent here decades ago."

"You can't be serious can you?!" Johann spoke up.

"It's what I heard." Mala shrugged as she took a sip of her red wine. "But the place was redesigned to be a hotel, completely self-sufficient. I know some of us saw the Solar panels on the roof when we came in. Apparently, the billionaire was quite famous and the hotel was the talk of the elite. As you can guess, everyone wanted to stay here and cozy up to the man that retreated to live on this private island. But they were sorely disappointed. The hotel didn't open up to the public. Instead each year a select few received invitations to partake in this place's splendor."

'So that's why having an invitation to this place nearly gave Quintin a heart attack.' Astrid mused to herself. She was the one that had to revive the man after he fainted after all. It was all about bragging rights.

"But why is the layout of the hotel so weird?" Astrid now asked. All eyes turned to her as she had to elaborate. "The restaurant is on the 3rd floor. Normal hotels usually have it on the ground floor. Also, the indoor pool is on the 9th floor while the gym and spa are on the 5th. Meanwhile, the 2nd floor has a nightclub and a ballroom. There are seven of us. I doubt we make a clubbing crowd."

Fishlegs who was around heard Astrid and let out a chuckle. "The club is for when there are more guests invited. This time only you seven received an invitation. The entire 6th floor of suites is unused right now." He answered.

When everyone was done with the main course the waiters took the plates away to make room for dessert. A pastry-like dish was placed in front of Astrid. She wondered what it was but she didn't have to wait long. Mala answered the unspoken question.

"It's Baklava, a Greek dessert pastry with chopped nuts and honey." She stated as she took a bite and then hummed in content. "Oh my stars, this tastes just like the one my father used to make." Astrid too took a bite and was pleasantly surprised by the taste. It was delicious.

"You love Greek food Mala?" Astrid asked once everyone was digging in.

"My grandmother immigrated from Crete," Mala explained. "I still remember that dad used to make these pastries. I hadn't tasted them in years after his passing."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Astrid sincerely said.

Dinner passed and then when everybody got up to leave Mala stopped Astrid. "Could you come to my room on the 8th floor in a bit? I want to see how that wound of yours is healing,"

"Sure," Astrid agreed. She was just going back to her room to freshen up. It was already dark outside and after what had happened today she was tired.

Once Astrid had shrugged off her blazer and placed it on the couch in her rooms she quickly splashed some water on her face. She didn't have to worry about makeup because she rarely wore it. Unbuttoning the top button of her blouse, she looked in the mirror while drying her face. Her head still hurt but the pain was fading. Suddenly the lights in her bathroom flickered on and off startling her. They flickered again and Astrid walked out into the living room. Outside of the window, she could see the trees swaying hard. There was likely a storm on the horizon.

Astrid walked out of her Suite and nearly bumped into a maid cart. "I am so sorry Miss," The maid said while blushing.

Astrid just brushed it off. No one was hurt after all. She took a look at the young lady. The woman, Marisol according to her nametag, was young. 'Probably 18,' Astrid thought. She had long dark brown hair that was in a ponytail. The young woman didn't stick around and Astrid also left. The elevator took her to the 8th floor where Mala's Suite was.

Astrid was about to knock when she heard shouting from inside. "...have to bring him up!" That sounded like Grimmel.

"Why are you being such a jerk?! He was my father!" Astrid heard Mala shout. Then the door was wretched open and Grimmel stomped past Astrid, bumping her shoulder out of anger.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Mala sighed before inviting Astrid in.

"Is everything alright?" Astrid asked hoping that the fight hadn't led to violence.

"He gets a bit touchy when I bring up my father." Mala sighed as she indicated for Astrid to sit down on one of the couches. "They didn't get along very well. Father didn't approve."

Mala peeled off the bandage and inspected the wound. She prodded it a bit and then asked some medical questions.

"Is memory loss part of this?" Astrid asked in return as she indicated towards her head. "Because I can't remember the ride over at all."

"It can be." Mala frowned. "Short term memory loss can happen and you hit your head on the rocks when you were swept away by the current. The wound is healing nicely though."

The lights flickered a bit again and Mala sighed. "The front desk said there is a storm coming when I called about the lights the first time."

"Isn't a storm weird for this season?" Astrid asked now that she thought about it.

"It's supposed to be. Might just be nature having a tantrum," Mala laughed. "You know what, I ordered this bottle of wine but since Grimmel isn't here why don't we enjoy it."

"Is that alright?" Astrid asked.

"The man is probably sulking somewhere again." Mala brushed it off. "He'll turn up when he's cooled his head."

Astrid and Mala got along well. So well, in fact, that three-quarters a bottle of wine was gone by the time the clock read 11:30pm. The women were giggling and playing cards at the table. Astrid was about to top up the glasses when the power went out completely. Now the room was plunged into darkness.

The darkness made the howling of the wind outside much more apparent. The lights flickered back on again after two minutes. Astrid supposed the backup generators must have finally kicked in.

"It's already this late," Mala now observed. There was a knock on the door and Mala stood up to get it.

Astrid saw that it was Tuffnut who had knocked but he didn't seem his cheerful self.

"Dr. Queen, I have to regretfully inform you…." Tuffnut began as Astrid also approached the door. "Your husband has been found dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The second day**

It was the second day of her stay here and Astrid was watching the sunrise while sitting on a bench in the gardens. It was still dewy out so she had a shawl over her shoulders. The freak storm last night and the death of one of the guests had shaken everyone. Also, there was the matter of a missing staff member.

Astrid thought back to last night while she unconsciously held something in her hand.

_Tuffnut had brought both Astrid and Mala to the scene which was on the 2nd floor in the nightclub. Astrid held her breath for a moment as she took in the room._

_The guests, naturally were being held near the door but Mala was allowed through. "Can Astrid come to?" She heard Mala ask Ruffnut who was trying to keep the peace._

_Ruffnut frowned but then agreed when Mala added that she wasn't sure she could face the scene alone. Astrid remembered herself being let through and then took in the ruined nightclub more closely. She noticed Fishlegs consoling the young maid, Marisol, that she had run into earlier. The storm was still brewing and two palm trees were sticking through the glass windows near the bar. On the floor lay Grimmel's body, pierced by multiple shards of glass. A lot of shards of glass actually which Astrid found odd._

_Mala was keeping a calm head but Astrid noted something in her eyes. It wasn't the grief she would expect from a recently widowed woman. There was relief instead in those eyes which Astrid found odd._

"_Was it all an accident?" Mala asked with pursed lips. Her fists were clenched and her voice wavered a bit but it didn't seem to Astrid as if it were in grief. Astrid knew grief, this looked more like hopefulness._

_The whole scene was just odd. Astrid quickly picked up a shard of window glass that was on the floor and pocketed it. Grimmel was like a pincushion with all those glass shards in him but something in Astrid's mind just screamed that it shouldn't have been possible. There was blood on the nightclub floor and the rain that was battering inside was washing it and any other evidence away._

"_We think so," Fishlegs answered. "It looks like the palm trees crashed through the windows that the club had and sent shards of glass flying."_

_But that explanation just didn't sit well with Astrid. "What was Grimmel doing on this floor in the first place?" She asked with a frown. "The nightclub wasn't in use."_

"_Well… uhm…." Fishlegs hesitated._

"_Fishlegs please… just tell them or I will." The female voice that spoke up was Marisol's. The young maid looked shaken but there was determination when she pleaded with Fishlegs._

"_Uhm…" _

_With the captain slash waiter being indecisive Marisol blurted it out. "Mr. Grisly followed me here," Marisol said. "I was in the elevator when he stepped in and he started hitting on me."_

_Astrid did recall Marisol on her floor. The young woman could have gotten into the elevator afterwards when Grimmel stormed out of his room. "Go on," Astrid said but she already had an idea forming of what happened. She looked at Mala for any indication of anger but found the recently widowed doctor to be calm. Too calm._

"_I told him I was not interested. I was scheduled to clean the 2nd floor so I got off here but so did he." Marisol stated. "He was persistent and followed me into the empty club."_

"_Then what happened?" Astrid asked as she carefully gauged everyone's reaction._

"_He grabbed my arm," Marisol said and then showed the others her arm that had a bruise forming near her palm. "The storm was brewing outside and then I screamed when the trees crashed through the window. He let go and I fell to the floor. Next thing I know he was dead from the glass piercing him." Marisol explained. "I immediately contacted the front desk."_

"_I see," Mala said as she looked at Grimmel's body impassively._

"_Do you….. Need a minute?" Astrid asked out of concern for her new friend._

"_No," Mala sighed. "To be honest I'm not surprised. Grimmel was a womanizer. I knew about his many affairs back home but I was in denial the whole time. For him to be done in like this…."_

_Mala didn't say it but Astrid felt that there was an unspoken 'he had it coming' somewhere in there._

_Astrid looked back down at the body and then spotted a piece of crumpled paper under it in the blood and water. She reached down and carefully removed it. When she opened it her eyebrows shot up. Mala took the piece of paper later and didn't say a word about it._

Astrid was shaken out of her musings when she found a black German Shepherd dog sitting in front of her on the dewy grass. The dog was wagging its tail and barked happily before getting up and disappearing into the hedge maze.

"Wait!" Astrid called out but the dog was already gone. She walked to the edge of the impressive hedge maze and looked at the bronze sign that was formed an arc above the entrance. There was an inscription etched into it that read '_Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate_'. Astrid's Latin was a bit rusty but she thought it meant 'Abandon all hope, ye who enter here'. She frowned. What was a quote like that doing over the entrance of a maze? Though, she mused, it might be a very complicated maze.

Astrid entered the hedge maze warningly after she had pocketed the glass she had taken from the nightclub again. She kept making right turns so that in the end she could more easily find her way out. What she didn't suspect was the voice and the head that popped up through the walls.

"Uhm…. can you help me?" A male voice asked causing Astrid to actually shriek. The maze had been so quiet that she hadn't expected another person to be there. She blushed and felt somewhat ashamed for letting her guard down. She was a bodyguard for heaven's sake.

When she looked around she saw an auburn mop of hair sticking out from one of the maze walls.

"Who….. Who are you?!" Astrid questioned as the man wiggled, trying to get free.

"Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock. I'm the gardener here. If M'lady would be so kind as to free me…" Said gardener asked.

Astrid frowned at the situation this hotel employee had gotten himself into. "Just what happened?" Astrid asked as she took in just how he had gotten stuck.

Hiccup's arms were by his sides and it seemed he had just stuck his head through the hedge. "Uh…yeah… I know this looks weird…" He chuckled.

"You don't say….." Astrid raised a brow.

"I have a perfectly valid explanation for this!" Hiccup argued as Astrid crossed her arms.

"Okay… okay, so I was tending to the maze and then Toothless got a little too playful," He explained.

"Toothless?" Astrid raised a brow.

"My German Shepherd." Hiccup elaborated.

"You named your German Shepherd Toothless?!" she asked while looking amused.

"Yeah…. Uhm… that's a long story," Hiccup mumbled. "So he wanted to play tag and when he went to the other side of the hedge I thought I had him so I poked my head through….."

"And got stuck in the process…." Astrid finished for him while trying to stifle a giggle.

"That's about right….." Hiccup told her. "So….. uhm…. Help?"

Astrid had to go around to the other side and yank Hiccup by his legs. Which wasn't easy she would tell you later. "Will you stop kicking?" Astrid grumbled as Hiccup's leg jerked.

"I can't help it!" Hiccup replied as Astrid tried to get a good grip on him. "I think a spider just went into my pants!"

"That poor spider," Astrid muttered before giving one powerful tug. Hiccup came loose from the hedge and fell onto the dewy grass, half on top of Astrid.

Astrid watched Hiccup scramble off of her and she too stood up, readjusting her scarf.

"What brings you out here this early anyways?" Hiccup asked curiously. "I knew people usually go to gazebo for picnics but that's usually after noon."

"Gazebo? What Gazebo?" Astrid frowned. She hadn't seen a gazebo from her room. But it had been dark and she may have missed it.

"I'll show you," Hiccup chuckled as he indicated for Astrid to follow him. "Don't worry. I know this maze like the back of my hand."

"You got stuck in one of the hedges," Astrid reminded him.

"Eh….. minor problem." Hiccup said causing Astrid to roll her eyes. But Astrid did notice that Hiccup did seem to know where he was going. They walked further into the maze and the dew got thicker.

"Is this normal?" Astrid asked as she could barely see in front of her.

"It's always like this." Hiccup said as he then pointed out to what appeared to be a large white wooden building a bit away. "We're here,"

Astrid's mouth opened in shock as she took in the sight. The dew seemed to part like a curtain to reveal a white gazebo that had Briar roses growing along its wooden columns. "I can see why this would be a great picnic spot," She commented. "Did you plant these?" She asked while pointing to the pink roses.

Hiccup nodded and then picked one that hadn't bloomed yet. "For you M'lady," He smiled. "As a thanks for rescuing me."

Astrid blushed as she took the proffered rose. "It's a very special rose," Hiccup told her which caused Astrid to raise a brow.

"I'll take your words to heart," Astrid replied and then she noticed something. All around the gazebo's area there were stone statues much like the busts in the lobby.

'How didn't I notice these before?' Astrid asked herself as she gazed at a statue of Cicero.

"The stories these statues tell," Hiccup smiled. "I see some have caught your eye,"

"I don't know all of them," Astrid mumbled. She then looked at a bust of what appeared to be an older gentleman.

"That's Hippocrates of Kos, the Father of Medicine." Hiccup explained. "There is even an inscription on his bust. _Primum non nocere_."

"First do no harm," Astrid said more to herself. She then blinked and frowned. 'Was this gardener trying to hint at something?' She thought. 'There's a dead man in the hotel and a widowed doctor. Now I come face to face with the Father of Medicine?!'. Astrid's mind was whirling with the implications. The entire thing couldn't be a coincidence….. Could it?

Some barking in the distance could be heard and it snapped Astrid out of her musings. She noticed Hiccup looking in the direction of the bark. "I think we should go. Toothless usually doesn't bark for nothing."

Astrid was still somewhat trying to figure all the events out so she followed after Hiccup quietly. They got out of the maze faster than she had expected and came face to face with an out of breath Fishlegs and Ruffnut who looked to be ready to clobber Abigail over the head.

Her employers and Johann were in the gardens making a racket and Astrid thought she saw relief in Ruffnut's eyes when she spotted Hiccup.

"Astrid there you are! Please help us talk some sense into them!" Abigail urged.

"I don't even know what's going on here." Astrid stated.

"They're telling us we can't leave!" Quintin gestured. "We can't even contact the outside world!"

Astrid frowned and then turned to look at Fishlegs and Ruffnut. She saw Heather, Dagur and Mala also come out to the gardens, likely due to all the commotion. Toothless seemed to be content now that Hiccup had come back and stopped barking.

"The storm destroyed the dock and the boat got damaged against the rocks afterwards." Fishlegs explained.

"I've sent Snotlout to the east of the island where our small solar farm is located." Ruffnut then added. "He came back with news that trees had fallen and damaged the area. We currently only have the solar panels on the hotel roof and several emergency generators. Also the radios are out. We can't contact the mainland."

"This is a nightmare!" Johann shouted. "Radios are out, wifi is out, our ride off the island is broken….."

"There is a supply ship coming in two days," Fishlegs said. "Until then we are all stuck here."

"Don't you understand! My time is money!" Johann shouted.

"JOHANN THAT'S ENOUGH!" Heather came in between Johann and Fishlegs when it looked like the man might have snapped. "If you dare raise your fist I will drop you to the ground so fast…." She threatened.

"Okay, why don't we all calm down here," Hiccup spoke up. "I know tensions are high, especially with what happened but right now we don't have a choice. The storm came out of nowhere and did more damage than we thought but we can't go pointing fingers at people for something mother nature did." Johann merely tisked at that.

"Johann, you need to take a chill pill man." Dagur now said. "Why don't you go to the pool and relax a bit. I think we're all too wound up."

The situation seemed to defuse somewhat as Johann marched back into the hotel. Astrid meanwhile gave Hiccup a weird look as she watched his interaction with the other staff. Something seemed off.

With a sigh, she decided to return to her room. She still had that complimentary bottle of champagne in the bar, along with maybe something stronger. A drink was needed at this point. The ride up to the 7th floor was uneventful as was getting back into her room.

Astrid shrugged off her shawl and then she felt the rose that she had placed in her pocket. She carefully picked it up and put it on the coffee table, intent on finding a vase for it later.

Astrid reached the bar and plucked the champagne out of its holder. She stood parallel to the window and gazed out for a second and then froze. She blinked quickly for good measure and then pinched herself just to be sure. The champagne bottle in her hand was forgotten as she gazed out towards the gardens.

Astrid thought she might have gone crazy but her room was overlooking the maze. The very same hedge maze where she had met Hiccup. She blinked again and then turned back to look at the rose on the table. It was still there.

She looked back out at the maze and shuddered. Her room had a clear view of the entire thing… and there was no gazebo. 'Was she slowly losing her mind?' Astrid thought as she took a step back. 'Was there another maze?' She looked from her window at the entrance of the maze and she could see the metal arc. 'No, it was the same maze.' She concluded. 'But….. where did the gazebo go?' It should have been plainly visible from the 7th floor. It was then that the lights on Astrid's wall flickered again before going out completely.

"What in Thor's name?" Astrid asked aloud before she put the bottle down and marched out of her room. When she got to the lobby she found most of the other guests there along with several staff members. Hiccup was nowhere in sight.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked Tuffnut who had just come from the back wearing a toolbelt.

"The breakers tripped. Something caused a short circuit." Tuffnut explained.

"Are we going to have power back anytime soon?" Dagur asked.

"I want to keep it off for a bit to check what caused it." Tuffnut answered and then Heather looked around before uttering "Wait….. Where is Johann?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: The second night**

Heather's question had everyone looking around now. The man was hard to miss with his disposition. All the other guests were here in the lobby except for Johann.

"You don't think something happened to him, do you?" Dagur asked with a frown.

"Maybe he fell asleep?" Astrid suggested but Heather shook her head.

"I went back to my room on the 8th floor after the whole garden episode and he stepped into the lift after I got out." Heather recounted. "He didn't look pleased to see me."

"Well sis, you did threaten to drop him like a sack of potatoes." Dagur shot back. "Your Jiu Jitsu is scary."

"What was I supposed to do?!" Heather retorted. "He might be a family friend but we're also his bosses! Johann was totally out of line."

"You guys can argue after we locate him," Ruffnut cut in. "Did you notice which floor he got off on?" She then asked Heather.

"I saw that he pressed up so I'm guessing the 9th floor?" Heather responded.

"The heated indoor pool," Ruffnut nodded. "Let's go. We need to check if he's alright."

It took longer than Astrid thought to reach the 9th floor. With the power still out everyone had to take the stairs. Her employers, Quintin and Abigail, were nearly out of breath by the time they reached the floor. So much for spending money on professional trainers. Going down flights of stairs had indeed been a lot easier.

Ruffnut opened the fire exit door and everyone entered what appeared to be a beige hallway. To the right were the locker rooms as well as restrooms. Both Fishlegs and Ruffnut checked those first but came up empty. To the left were the double doors leading to the pool area.

"Oh shiitake mushrooms!" Ruffnut exclaimed as she opened the double doors and stopped dead in her tracks. Astrid nearly crashed into the concierge. The pool was beautiful. It looked more like a Turkish bath than a pool actually. Also the view was stunning as it was so high up that the island was visible in its entirety. Astrid would have stopped to admire the view if it wasn't for the face down body of Johann floating in the middle of the pool. Not so far from Johann's body was what appeared to be a submerged radio.

"Well we know what tripped the breakers now," Tuffnut commented as he peered into the room.

Astrid looked back to where Heather and Dagur were standing. Both siblings seemed to be frozen yet Astrid sensed something odd about their reaction. True, anyone might be in shock after seeing this scene but it seemed more like both Heather and Dagur were frozen due to a sudden realization. Astrid had seen a lot of cases where people's emotions surfaced later but she would have thought one of the siblings would have looked away from the scene. Yet both were staring straight forward.

"It looks like we have a murderer on the island," Astrid commented to see everyone's reaction. The twins and Fishlegs whipped their heads towards her, Mala looked at her critically, her employers were staring incredulously at her and the siblings blinked for a moment as if they didn't know what to say.

"How can you be certain?" Mala asked. "Sorry, but I have to be critical here. If you are going to be accusing anyone of murder then you need to explain."

"The scene says it all actually," Astrid commented.

"Wait, can't this just have been an accident?" Heather now questioned. "The radio might have just fallen in if Johann was swimming and listening to music."

"That's highly unlikely," Astrid replied. "Johann is floating in the middle of the pool. It's most probably the exact location he died since there are no currents. Also look at where the radio is."

At Astrid's statement Heather and the others peered once again at the scene. "The radio is near Johann in the middle of the pool. If it simply fell in it would have been on the edge. Someone threw it." Astrid stated.

There was a murmur running through the crowd. "So one of us is the killer?" Abigail asked as she pressed close to her husband.

"One of us or one of the staff," Astrid frowned as she said it. She didn't have enough information on the staff and now she wondered where their living quarters were. The hotel had three floors of rooms. The 7th and 8 floors were occupied but the 6th floor was vacant. She supposed the staff might have their own quarters near the back of the hotel.

"For now we'll need to get the body out of the water as well as that radio." Ruffnut stated. "Then we'll need everyone's alibis."

Astrid agreed with that statement though she was feeling somewhat uneasy. This murder was blatant. Her emphasis was on 'this' as she was still skeptical about the first death.

Tuffnut and Fishlegs jumped into the pool to retrieve the body and Astrid stepped into the area, looking for more clues. There was a towel on one of the pool chairs with the name of the resort stitched into it. She spotted a towel rack a bit further away and thought that Johann might have gotten it from there. Heather hadn't mentioned that Johann had one when he stepped into the elevator.

"This wasn't his first time here was it?" Astrid asked the siblings.

"Well no," Dagur answered. "He went swimming yesterday as well. Johann, you can imagine he had a lot of stress so he particularly enjoyed heated pools."

Astrid nodded and then looked around some more. The pool was huge and could easily fit more than 40 people. Along one of the walls was a single bust that looked out of place at a pool though. She approached it and frowned. It seemed familiar but she couldn't place the face. There was a plaque below it that read 'Et tu, Brutus?' and then it dawned on her. This was the bust of Marcus Brutus. Julius Caesar's close general and the man that stabbed him in the back.

She had seen Caesar's bust in the lobby but what was this one doing all the way up here on the 9th floor. So far the other floors she had been to didn't have any busts.

"Damn, that looks old," Ruffnut's comment snapped her out of her musings as she turned to see her and Fishlegs inspecting the radio.

"What does?" Astrid asked as she approached.

"This radio, they don't make them like this anymore." Ruffnut said and then gestured to the drenched appliance.

Astrid looked at it and nodded as well. This thing looked like something out of the 90's. It looked like a boombox with only a tape deck installed. No CD reader. She bent down as she spotted something. Pressing the eject button on the tape deck a drenched tape sprang up. Astrid also noted that through all of this both Heather and Dagur were eerily quiet. There was no name on the tape so Astrid asked if Fishlegs could dry it for her.

"You think it's a clue?" Fishlegs asked.

"Who knows," Astrid commented. "Better safe than sorry. In the meantime I need to get everyone's alibi's."

"You can use the library on the 6th floor." Ruffnut told her. "It should fit everybody."

"You have a library on the 6th floor?" Astrid asked.

"Uhm…. yeah," Ruffnut said. "Who doesn't like to read?"

So that's how all the guests found themselves seated in the surprisingly spacious library. There were wall to wall bookcases as well as rows of bookcases in between. Above the bookcases near the oak ceiling were several portraits Astrid noted. She recognized Joan of Arc, Juan Peron, Napoleon and even Queen Elizabeth I. 'An odd set of portraits,' she thought. In the middle of the library were plush red chairs and couches along with a fireplace to the side. It looked actually pretty cozy and Astrid would have enjoyed this setting had it not been for certain circumstances.

"From the time in the gardens up to the lobby. Where was everyone?" Astrid asked bluntly. She wasn't going to give anyone the runaround since everyone already knew why they were here.

"I went to my room," Heather answered. "And Johann stepped into the lift after I got out. I already told you this."

"I went to the gym," Dagur stated. "No one else was around though."

"I was at the Bar," Mala said. "Tuffnut was making me drinks until the power went out again,"

"We went back to our room," Abigail and Quintin uttered.

"Was there anyone who saw you?" Astrid asked.

"You can't honestly be suspecting us?!" Quintin exclaimed.

"You know I have to ask given the circumstances." Astrid said.

"I think that young maid saw us. Marisol was it," Abigail replied. "I can't be sure though. We did see her pushing her cart along the hall."

"That's odd," Astrid mumbled. "I went to my room as well and didn't run into her. And no, no one saw me go to my room."

"So with the exception of Astrid and my brother everyone has an alibi," Heather commented.

"Well you don't have an alibi either," Mala spoke up.

"Excuse me?!" Heather's brows rose.

"Your alibi's dead," Mala said. "There's no one to corroborate your story."

"The hotel must have cameras," Astrid mused. "We should be able to see what went on up until the power outage."

Just as she said that there was a knock on the library door. The door was pushed open to reveal Ruffnut holding a clipboard. "I've gotten the alibi's of most of the staff," the concierge said.

"Most of the staff?" Astrid then asked with a frown.

"Uhm…. yes, we seem to be missing someone." Ruffnut looked a bit unsure as she said this.

"Again?" Astrid's brows shot up. The missing chef still hadn't been found and as if reading her mind Ruffnut added "It's not the chef, another staff member is missing."

"What?!" Abigail exclaimed. "Just how…"

"Two people are dead and two staff members are nowhere to be found!" Quintin added. "Don't tell me the body count is up to four!"

"We don't know. We actually haven't found them." Ruffnut stated.

"Did they get off the island?" Mala now asked.

"I doubt it," Here Astrid chimed in. "The storm destroyed the dock during the first night. If they had a hand in either death then they couldn't leave the island." Even as Astrid said this she had a sinking feeling in her heart. She turned back to Ruffnut to ask "Who's missing?"

"Our second Bellboy," Ruffnut stated. "He was supposed to be manning the elevator."

"Oh, Dagur and I saw him when we came down to the gardens." Heather said. "He was in the elevator with us."

"But he wasn't there when we came back," Dagur added. "I thought there might have been a shift change so I thought nothing odd about it."

"By the way Astrid, Fishlegs finished drying the tape with a hairdryer." Ruffnut said. "It did take him forever to find a number 2 pencil to roll the tape back onto the spool." She said as she handed Astrid the cassette. "And because I know you'd want to play it, I brought a radio!"

Ruffnut bent down and produced a battery powered radio with a tape deck. Astrid placed the tape in the deck and everyone held their collective breath to see what was on it. She pressed the play button and a smooth voice filled the library.

"_If I go a million miles away. I'd write a letter each and every day.'Cause honey, nothin', Nothin' can ever change this love. I have for you._" The voice sang. Even with the water damage the song was recognisable.

"Sam Cooke," Astrid said as she recognized the old song. She wouldn't have pegged Johann for a Sam Cooke fan but you'd never know. Everyone was confused and it showed on their faces. They thought it might have been a clue. The only ones not batting an eye were Heather and Dagur.

"Ruffnut can I speak with you outside?" Astrid asked. Both women stepped outside the library.

"I want to meet with him," Astrid got straight to the point.

"Him?" Ruffnut asked with eyebrows raised.

"The owner of the island. You know who I mean." She stated.

"Well that might be difficult," Ruffnut mumbled.

"Ruff, I know….." Astrid played a hunch.

"You know?!" Ruffnuts eyes widened. "Wait…. You know or _you know_?" She then asked.

'So there was something going on with the island,' Astrid thought and then said "Ruffnut I need to meet him."

"Well…" Ruffnut was hesitant. "I'll pass the message along but don't get your hopes up."

With that said the guests including Astrid retired to their rooms. Their dinner would be delivered to them given the previous events. None were really willing to socialize.

When Astrid got to her room she noticed an unfamiliar envelope on the coffee table along with the Briar rose that had now been placed in a vase. She opened the envelope and it read '_Midnight, the Ballroom'_. Astrid closed the note. Midnight wasn't far off. It was time she got ready. Things were going to get interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: The third day**

Astrid got out of the bath and with a towel wrapped around her middle she picked out the clothing bag that she had found the first day in her closet. Opening it she still blushed.

She then went to her suitcase and opened a secret compartment. Looking at what she had stashed there she was certain that she'd strap on most of them. Better to be safe than sorry.

It was nearing midnight when Astrid stepped out of the elevator on the 2nd floor. She was dressed in a mermaid style ballgown which had a slit up to her thigh and a small train. The gown was Devil Red and was for the upper part almost completely lace. The V-neck accentuated the golden locket she chose to wear along with zircon studded earrings. She also wore red lipstick as well as red heels. Her hair was in a braided bun with the Briar rose stuck in it. To say she looked like pure Sin would have been an understatement.

Snotlout who had been standing guard outside of the ballroom gave an appreciative whistle.

"When Hell freezes over Snotlout," Astrid muttered as he opened the double doors for her.

"Hell froze over a long time ago," Snotlout commented. "It's not all fire and brimstone you know." Astrid lifted a brow as the doors closed behind her.

She was a bit early and took in the opulence of the large ballroom. It looked like something out of the Russian Palace before the Revolution. A large chandelier hung in the middle of the room and illuminated the place in a romantic glow.

The double doors on the other side opened at midnight exactly to reveal a man in a black and silver carnival mask and black tuxedo. Astrid couldn't help but check him out. Who wouldn't with that tuxedo hugging all the right curves.

The man approached her with a smile on his lips. They met nearly in the middle of the ballroom. "M'lady" the mysterious owner greeted and held out his hand, though what happened next no one expected.

Instead of Astrid taking the offered greeting she proceeded to knee said owner in the stomach with a precise kick. The man doubled over and within a blink of an eye Astrid had the guy in a chokehold with a knife to his throat.

"You owe me some answers," She stated "Don't think this suave act is going to work on me."

"Can't….. Can't…. Breathe…. I give…. I give…." The man managed to gasp. He proceeded to tap her arm and Astrid let go, satisfied that she would be getting some answers.

"Well then Hiccup, start talking." Astrid said as she looked at the guy trying to catch his breath.

"How did you know it was me?" Hiccup asked as he took off his mask. "You look radiant by the way."

Astrid blushed slightly and then coughed to get back to the point "The interaction with your colleagues was strange." Astrid told him. "I had my suspicions when they looked to you for answers. A simple gardener wouldn't be high on the totem pole. Also you have a distinct mop of auburn hair."

Hiccup subconsciously ran a hand through his hair. "I think we got off on the wrong foot here. I'm willing to answer some questions if you are willing to not turn me into a strainer with your knives."

"How do you know I have more than one?" Astrid raised a brow. She was sure none of the others were visible.

"I know more about you than you think," Hiccup said and then raised a brow.

Astrid thought this over quickly in her head. On one hand she could always put Hiccup back in a chokehold but then she'd get minimal to no information. On the other hand she could play nice and see where this encounter took her. With a sigh Astrid hitched up the slit of her dress causing Hiccup to blush and look away. 'The blush was cute' Astrid thought as she started taking off the knife belts she had fastened to her leg.

Metal clanged to the floor causing Hiccup to turn back around momentarily. He blinked at the amount of knives Astrid had been carrying. Each knife belt held three to four knives and Astrid had taken off three belts along with… "Are those nunchucks?!" Hiccup questioned aloud and thought 'Just what the hell was she expecting to come out of this meeting'. He then blinked and blushed once more when Astrid reached into the V of her dress and pulled out a needle-like weapon.

"There," Astrid said. "Are you satisfied?"

"Uhm….." Hiccup was at a loss of words for a moment. He snapped out of it a few seconds later and held out his hand. "Shall we dance M'lady?"

Astrid looked at the offered hand and frowned "But there is no music."

"Just go with me on this." Hiccup winked at her. She took his hand then and music started playing out of nowhere causing Astrid's eyes to widen.

"This is…." She mumbled as she fell into familiar steps.

"La Cumparsita," Hiccup said as he swept her into a tango. "I'm sure you are familiar with these steps."

"How did you…." Astrid asked as she was twirled.

"Like I said I know quite a bit about you." Hiccup chuckled. "You were a former dancer who to spite her controlling mother joined the army. Did a tour and then went into the private sector."

"Anyone can figure that out," Astrid said. It wasn't exactly a secret on how her family reacted to her enlisting.

"Then how about this….." Hiccup said as he dipped her. "One night in your High School years on the annual camping trip you were cruelly dumped and shouted to the heavens 'I don't care if I have to go to the deepest parts of Hell. I will bring back a boyfriend!'"

Astrid blinked and gaped. "How did you…. Whuuuu"

"Are you finally speechless?" Hiccup smiled as they continued to dance.

"Just who are you Hiccup?" Astrid frowned.

"Right now… your dancing partner." Hiccup answered while pulling her close. Astrid's hand went up his leg and she actually pinched him for his sass.

"You know what I mean," She grumbled.

"I am the gardener in my spare time, island owner, interior designer as a hobby and a couple of other things." Hiccup smiled.

"So you designed the hotel interior?" Astrid raised "There are some things that don't make sense."

"Au contraire. The interior makes perfect sense. You just don't see it yet." Hiccup reasoned as he dipped her again.

"What am I not seeing?" Astrid frowned as she gave a push back as the music turned a bit fiercer. "Two murders. I saw that plainly."

"Two?" Hiccup raised a brow. "Only one was a murder." He said.

"I am not so easily fooled Hiccup," Astrid lifted up her leg and Hiccup grabbed it, twirling her on one foot. "The first one wasn't an accident,"

"And you figured that out how?" Hiccup now asked. He wasn't being condescending and it looked like he really did want to know how she figured it out.

"Island hotels have fully tempered hurricane glass just like what was shattered in the nightclub. There is no way a palm tree could shatter enough of the glass to make it pierce a body like that."

"Oh? I'm sensing there is more." Hiccup raised a brow.

"There is," Astrid said as her back was now pressed to Hiccup. "The maid that was supposedly assaulted. She had no glass on her and she was standing next to Grimmel. And where are the missing staff members?"

"Clever girl," Hiccup said as the tango ended and they parted. "But you still do not see,"

"What do you mean by that?" Astrid asked with a frown.

"Alas this is where we should call it a night." Hiccup told her. "I'm sure you'll figure it out at some point,"

"You said you were going to answer my questions!" Astrid gaped.

"I said I would answer some of your questions," Hiccup countered. "And I did."

"Why… you… you….." Astrid gaped because technically Hiccup did as he had promised.

"I promise to give you more answers on our next date," Hiccup smiled and Astrid blushed at the promise of another date. He then leaned in and kissed the top of her hand "And for what it's worth, you didn't have to go all the way to the deepest part of Hell to find a boyfriend. Shall I walk you back to your room?"

"No… I mean, there's no need." Astrid exclaimed as she blinked at Hiccup's sudden confidence. "I'll see you around!" She said and hastily picked up her discarded weapons before hurrying out of the ballroom. When Astrid had left Snotlout appeared from the other door.

"You totally like her," the shorter man smirked.

"What do you want Snot?" Hiccup sighed.

"Was it really alright for you to give her that many clues?" Snotlout asked. "You know the rules. Free will and all that. That is if she survives the night."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: the third night**

That night, or rather that morning, had Astrid hurrying to her room. She left her weapons on the coffee table and just faceplanted onto her bed. She was exhausted and needed so rest if she was to figure out Hiccup's cryptic words.

"What don't I see?! What don't I see?!" Astrid yelled into her pillow and punched it as well. She lay there still in her red gown and lazily toed off her heels. The shoes fell to the floor with light thuds and Astrid's eyes closed. When she opened them next it was a couple of hours later and there was frantic knocking at her door.

Astrid leapt out of bed, grabbed one of her knives and went to the door. "Yes?" She opened it a sliver and blinked when she saw Mala on the other side.

Mala blinked as well as she noticed Astrid's somewhat rumpled bed hair and the red dress she still had on. "Am I interrupting something?" Mala asked as she took in Astrid's look. Astrid in her red dress and rumpled hair might have suggested she had been entertaining someone.

"No no, I just fell asleep. Uhm….." Astrid said as she looked down and noticed what she was still wearing. She blushed as she also got the implication of it. "Something happened?"

"Yes, your employers have gone crazy!" Mala exclaimed. "You have to see this for yourself!" With that she took Astrid's hand and dragged her off towards the lift. Astrid didn't even have time to put any shoes on and also then realized that the clock in the hall indicated that she had slept through the morning and half of the afternoon.

Astrid blinked when the elevator came to a stop on the 3rd floor. She wasn't surprised when it stopped on the floor of the lounge and restaurant. She was surprised that when the elevator doors opened she saw Abigail punch Quintin in the face.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Astrid exclaimed as she saw Quintin hold his bloody nose while Heather and Dagur held Abigail back.

"We don't know!" Heather said as the struggling woman nearly stepped on her feet. "We thought you would. Also… what are you wearing?"

"They started acting like this when Fishlegs came with a phone call for them." Dagur added.

"I thought the lines were dead?" Astrid frowned "and never mind what I'm wearing."

"They must have fixed it," Mala guessed. "Either way a supply boat is coming in a few hours so we can get off this island."

"Forget a few hours!" Quintin hissed. "I want off this island NOW!"

"Quintin shut the hell up! This is all your fault!" Abigail shouted as she tried to break loose.

"Both of you shut up!" Astrid shouted now and got in between her employers. "Unless one or both of you explain what is going on then I will be forced to put you both on a time out!"

"You can't do that!" Abigail shouted.

"Yeah! We pay your salary!" Quintin added.

"I don't care if you pay my salary or if you are a Dodo!" Astrid gesture wildly with her hands. "You guys have always been prim and proper in public settings! What changed?! Someone better start explaining or I will bring out Roburta!"

"Who the hell is Roburta?!" Dagur asked with a frown.

"Her nunchucks," Quintin said as he let out a shudder.

"We'll need to talk somewhere more private," Abigail muttered. "Our Suite Quintin. NOW!" She then said and dragged Astrid along. Quintin followed behind while trying to stem the blood from his nose while Astrid was dragged back to the 7th floor.

Abigail finally let go of Astrid's hand when she needed to unlock the Suite door. The keycard shook and barely went into the lock. Her brows raised when it was already unlocked though.

"Mrs. Preston," Marisol greeted as she was inside the room cleaning up. She had fresh linens in her hand and watched Quintin, Abigail and Astrid walk into the room.

"I will be done in just a minute," Marisol said.

"Leave it." Abigail ordered. "We need to have a family discussion."

Marisol looked at Astrid for a moment before looking back at Quintin and Abigail. "It will just be a min….." Marisol wanted to go put the towels in the bathroom but she stopped when Quintin gestured for her to get out. The young maid hurried out the room with her cart and when the door was closed Astrid rounded on her employers and had her hands on her hips. Quintin and Abigail had the presence to look ashamed. It was definitely no way to act in public.

"In the last five years I've worked for you two I have never seen a display like that." Astrid growled. "What. is. Going. On!"

"We got a call from our daughter." Quintin finally said causing Astrid to blink in confusion.

"I… didn't know you two had a daughter." she admitted and wondered how she could have missed THAT. Abigail and Quintin were looking unnerved though. One was wringing her hands on her skirt while Quintin started pacing.

"What's wrong with getting a call from your daughter? Are you guys on bad terms or something?" Astrid asked with a frown since these people never acted like parents. She had certainly never seen any pictures displayed of this 'daughter'.

"We need to get off of this island now!" Quintin shouted again and then hauled their suitcases out of the large closet. He started to grab clothing from the hangers and just jamming them into the suitcases.

"Oh so now you want off the island." Abigail said haughtily with her hand on her hip. "You were the one that wanted to come here in the first place!"

"That was before I knew that this place was haunted!" Quintin retorted.

Astrid was rubbing her temples as she tries to follow the conversation. "Someone….. Explain…" She was ready to do the murderer's work for them if this continued.

"Our daughter is dead," Abigail finally said. "She died 15 years ago."

Astrid blinked in shock. That wasn't something she thought she'd hear. "Are you sure the phone call was from her?"

"That was her voice alright!" Quintin exclaimed. "I picked up the phone and I heard the creepy laugh from a little girl. Then she said mommy, daddy, I'm gonna get ya."

"What was her name?" Astrid now asked out of curiosity. She knew that deep down she should be a little bit more freaked out. Probably as freaked out as her employers.

"Mandy, Mathilda, Marry….. I don't know." Abigail huffed and then turned back to her husband "Quintin stop panicking! We should be safe in our rooms! We have Astrid here with us!"

"You don't even know your daughter's name?!" Astrid muttered not at all pleased when hearing this.

"What do you expect?! It's not like we got her through conventional means." Abigail sighed. "She was frankly a little devil's spawn."

"I don't think our bodyguard will be much use right now!" Quintin retorted. "I doubt she can axe a ghost!"

"Quintin you are not leaving! How will you even get to the mainland? The supply boat comes tonight!" Abigail huffed.

"I'll strap myself to a dolphin if I have to!" Quintin uttered as he zipped one bag close. "There are already two people dead! I don't want to be the third!"

"I can't deal with you right now Quintin!" Abigail said. "I'm going to the bar to get something to drink." With that she walked out of the room. Astrid winced when the door slammed closed.

"Could you go keep an eye on her?" Quintin asked. "You know how Abigail gets when she drinks too much."

"Are you going to be alright?" Astrid asked Quintin as she was conflicted right now. She didn't want to leave neither alone and them splitting up right now just made her job harder.

"I'll be fine," Quintin told her and with a nod Astrid left to go find Abigail.

When Astrid had made her way back down to the bar she saw Tuffnut behind it and Abigail sitting on one of the barstools knocking back shots.

"Tuffnut cut her off," Astrid said as she saw the growing mountain of what were tequila shots.

"Oh don't worry," Tuffnut said as he looked around for a moment. Astrid did the same and noticed that they were alone now. Dagur, Heather and Mala were nowhere to be seen. Tuffnut leaned a bit closer and whispered, "It's not like anyone can get drunk here. But they're welcome to try."

"You're joking right?" Astrid frowned as Tuffnut resumed his position. There was no way that someone wouldn't get drunk from the amount of alcohol Abigail already had consumed. Yet she appeared just as sober and high strung when Astrid looked again. It was odd. Too odd. It was like Tuffnut was implying that this wasn't a normal space. She decided to try something else. Tuffnut was drying a glass when Astrid asked "Are you sure you should be telling me this?"

"Ruffnut said you knew _knew_…" Tuffnut blinked. "Did I say something I shouldn't have? I mean you're an anomaly of course but it happens."

"An anomaly?!" Astrid frowned.

"Seven invites had been sent but eight came," Tuffnut stated bluntly.

"No ... we're seven total…" Astrid mumbled and then she started counting. Mala, Grimmel, Heather, Dagur, Johann, Abigail, Quintin…. "See! Seven!"

Tuffnut stared at her until it clicked. "Eight," Astrid said as she realized that all this time she had never counted herself. 'Why hadn't she counted herself?' She mentally questioned. She should have.

"I wasn't supposed to be on that boat was I?" Astrid then asked as it started to click. Tuffnut called her an anomaly. Meaning she wasn't supposed to be on this island. Only the original seven. Was that why she was the only one that was suspicious? No one else questioned the inconsistencies of Grimmel's death. Heather thought that Johann's death was an accident too if Astrid hadn't pointed that one out. No one batted an eye at the missing staff members.

"I told you, it happens sometimes," Tuffnut shrugged. "My sis and I were anomalies too." he then added. "But then this place was an asylum."

Suddenly the lights flickered ominously again. The entire floor was plunged into darkness and Astrid felt something grab her arm. When the lights came back on mere seconds later she saw that Abigail was clinging to her. "We need to check on Quintin!" The woman uttered and Astrid blinked before she turned around and sprinted towards the elevator. How could she have been so empty headed. Every time those lights flicker like that. Grimmel….. Johann…

Abigail followed her into the lift and kept pressing the button for nr. 7. When they finally reached their destination, the door to their Suite was open and black smoke was billowing out. Astrid picked up her dress skirt and followed after Abigail, cursing that she should have changed her clothes last night. She was also still barefoot.

The smoke wasn't letting up and Astrid covered her nose and mouth. "Quintin!" Astrid called out while gesturing for Abigail to stay in the hall.

She entered the room with caution and as she got closer to the source of the black smoke her eyes widened. There was a body charred there on the carpet beyond recognition. But that wasn't all, the body was dismembered as well.

"QUINTIN!" Abigail's shout caused Astrid to turn around. She saw the woman on her knees with tears streaming down her face when she caught sight of the dismembered and burnt body of her husband. The next thing Astrid knew Abigail had taken off.

The smoke had cleared up somewhat and Astrid frowned before she sprinted after Abigail. She saw the elevator doors close and skidded to a stop.

"Thor damnit!" Astrid exclaimed. She quickly watched the numbers go down to see where the elevator would stop. She thought Abigail would go to the lobby but instead the number stayed at 4. 'That was weird,' Astrid thought as she opened the fire exit doors and sprinted down the stairs. The 4th floor was the casino. 'Why would Abigail even go there?'

Astrid heard an ear splitting shriek just as she opened the door to the 4th floor and saw Abigail on the floor bleeding. It took Astrid a split second to assess the situation. Abigail had been running from her assailant and had tripped and hit her head on the frame edge belonging to the Richard the Third painting and was now staggering to get up while a very very, and Astrid meant very, angry Marisol was floating in the middle of the room. The young maid's eyes were completely black and her hair was wild. Her skin looked a lot more pale now as Abigail caught sight of Astrid.

"You got to help me!" Abigail shouted as she reached out for Astrid.

But Astrid couldn't help. She took a step towards Abigail but it was too late. One of the larger slot machines tipped over and crushed the woman. Marisol let out a little laugh before turning her inky black gaze towards Astrid. The fire exit door slammed shut and Astrid had a feeling that no matter how much force she used it would not open.

Astrid inched to the side along the wall. She kept her eyes on the floating woman just as the woman had kept her eyes on her. Suddenly a chair sailed at her and Astrid had to duck to the ground lest she be hit in the head with the thing. The chair crashed into the wall and broke into pieces by the sheer force with which it had been thrown.

That distraction was all Marisol had needed and the next thing Astrid knew was that she was on the ground and Marisol had her hands around her neck, choking her.

Three things happened nearly at once. Astrid blamed her lack of oxygen because she finally understood what Hiccup meant. She finally saw the truth of this place. The second thing that happened was that Marisol was thrown back by some force. The Briar rose that Astrid had forgotten in her hair shriveled as if its work had been completed. And third, when Astrid opened her eyes she saw Hiccup, still in a tux, standing over her. He had a look of concern on his face but Astrid frowned and reached up. She tugged one of the small horns on his head as he was bent over her.

"OUCH!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Just had to make sure," Astrid rasped out. "So… this is Hell….." She then said. "I'm guessing I'm already dead."

"Well…. You're dead-ish," Hiccup nervously rubbed the back of his neck and then offered Astrid a hand up. "I promise I'll explain but first I need to fix this little thing."


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue**

Astrid watched as Hiccup approached the knocked out Marisol and crouched down. "Hey, he said lightly as he shook her awake. It's over now. You can rest."

Astrid watched the young lady's eyes open. They were no more a complete inky black. She now sported clear blue eyes. Hiccup helped Marisol up but when she caught sight of Astrid she hissed.

"Easy!" Hiccup admonished. "We both know Astrid isn't part of that family. Remember our deal."

Marisol was still looking at Astrid with a glare as Hiccup tried to pacify her. "They're all gone. No one is going to hurt you now."

Astrid gaped then because where the young maid had stood now stood a young girl, probably no older than 5 or 6 years, in a sundress. "Marisol are you happy now, you got your revenge. They can never hurt you again."

The little girl nodded vigorously before she approached Astrid with quick strides. Astrid held her breath when the young girl approached because she had no clue what was going on. Then the girl took her larger hand in hers and shook it. "Take care of uncle Hiccy," The little girl uttered before turning back.

Astrid saw Hiccup blush lightly but he hugged the little girl back. He then took her hand and led her to the elevator which opened automatically and Astrid had to shield her eyes somewhat at the light that emanated from it. "This is it kiddo," Hiccup then said. "All you need to do is walk in there just like the rest of them."

"I'm gonna miss you uncle Hiccy!" Marisol said as she headed towards the light. "You, the twins and even uncle Fishy."

Hiccup walked back to Astrid once the elevator doors closed. "Is she going to be alright?" Astrid couldn't help but ask.

"She's going to be just fine." Hiccup smiled softly. He then looked at Astrid. "I believe I owe you an explanation."

"I figured out some of it," Astrid said as she took Hiccup's offered arm. He escorted her towards the lobby. When they got there it was eerily quiet. "This is literally Hell. The hotel floors are each a level of Hell." She said as she now thought back. All the statues and paintings now made sense. It wasn't that Hiccup had a terrible sense of interior decorating. It was just the people who could have been found in each circle of Hell.

"So am I dead?" Astrid then asked as she and Hiccup sat down in the lobby. There was a flatscreen TV on the wall and Hiccup turned it on.

"Not entirely," Hiccup mumbled. "But first I should explain all the deaths."

Hiccup then changed a channel and Astrid's brows raised at what came onto the screen.

_It was a dark office and a single figure sat working behind a computer screen. The light from the screen and that of the moon were the only things illuminating the area._

"_I thought you would be here earlier," A female voice said upon hearing a rustle and Astrid realized it was Mala._

"_I had a chicken problem," Another answered and Astrid saw Hiccup stepping out of the shadows in the corner. "One of my employees thought it was a good idea to release a flock of demon chickens into the cafeteria." This caused Astrid to raise a brow but she kept watching._

"_So have you made up your mind?" Hiccup asked._

"_You mean selling my soul for revenge?" Mala huffed. "I don't actually have much of a choice now, do I." She then placed a piece of paper on her desk and Astrid realized it was the same piece of paper she had found under Grimmel's body. Hiccup took the paper and looked it over._

"_He's persistent," Astrid heard Hiccup say. "If he wasn't such a douche I'd put him in accounting."_

"_It's pathetic isn't it?" Mala let out a self-deprecating laugh. "My own husband hired a hitman to kill me. My days are already numbered."_

"_That's true. There's no calling off a hitman once the payment is made. How did you even find this?" Hiccup gestured to the check. Astrid knew what it was since she saw it covered in blood._

"_Grimmel isn't so secretive as he likes to believe. I was looking through his computer for his affairs and found it." Mala muttered._

"_So do you want to get revenge?" Hiccup asked. "You know what I ask. A life for a life. A soul for a soul."_

"_I want revenge, but not for me," Mala stated. "For my father. I've suspected that Grimmel orchestrated his death to get my family fortune. But I made him sign a prenup when he married me. If I divorce him for infidelity he gets nothing."_

"_But if he kills you he gets everything." Hiccup finished for her. "I know who your father is. He was mafia and is now in my care. You would exchange your soul for his? You know he is proud of you for becoming a doctor. You leaving the family business behind."_

"_I know," Mala said with a sign. "I'm going to die either way. This way it's on my terms and my terms only."_

"_You're going to break your Hippocratic oath by doing this," Hiccup stated as a contract appeared before Mala._

_Mala said nothing as she looked through the contract. When she got to a certain point she raised her brows. "10 years?" She blinked as she looked at Hiccup. "You'll only hold my soul for 10 years?!"_

"_You're a doctor. I'm also taking into account the lives you saved." Hiccup mumbled as Mala gave him a look. "Besides I need workers not slaves. Also there's free dental in there as well."_

"_This is…. Much more generous than I had expected." Mala blinked._

"_I will also give you one wish when payment is due," Hiccup stated. "You're giving me your soul and that of your husband after all."_

_Mala looked at Hiccup for a moment. She didn't have to think long because she uttered "I want to taste my father's cooking one last time."_

"_That can be arranged," Hiccup said and then handed her a black envelope with golden calligraphy on it._

The TV screen turned black as Astrid turned to Hiccup. "So that's the whole story?"

"Mala's story, yes. You haven't seen Heather and Dagur's yet." Hiccup said as he changed the channel once more.

_This time the scene took place in a basement. "Sis you better not set me on fire again,"_

"_I said I was sorry!" Heather retorted. "It's hard to see in the dark."_

"_Then why can't we turn on the light?!" Dagur could be heard whining._

"_I'm guessing the human who wrote that spell wanted some dramatic effect," A voice said and the lights went on with a snap of the finger causing Dagur to let out a manly shriek._

_Heather, match still in hand, looked at Hiccup, in all his devilish glory, who had appeared from the spell circle they had drawn._

"_Do you want to give people a heart attack?!" Dagur shouted. "Wait, no, stupid question. Don't answer that."_

"_So why have you two called me here?" Hiccup raised a brow. "I doubt you guys need money. Or women, or men for that matter." Hiccup said as he looked over Dagur who was 23 and Heather who had just turned 21. Heir and Heiress to a large fortune. Though according to the information he had, Heather was the one to inherit most of the fortune._

"_We want revenge," Dagur said as he got over his shock. "You can do that can you?"_

"_It depends who you want revenge on. I can be picky about who I let into Hell." Hiccup stated._

"_Johann Trader," Heather stated. "He was our father's friend and he's our proxy for the company. But now that I'm 21 he stands to lose his position."_

_Hiccup thought for a moment as Heather went on. "I got sick last week and Dagur took me to the hospital. We found out that someone was poisoning both of us for several years. It's slow acting but we won't survive for long. Our personal doctors always told us we were fine and that it was just stress. Turns out they'd been bought off by Johann."_

"_Poisoning, you don't see that too often anymore," Hiccup mumbled._

"_He's also responsible for the murder of our father." Dagur growled. "I saw him do it but no one would have believed a 4 year old."_

_Hiccup went through his list mentally and he nodded as he found the name of their father. Death through electrocution. He continued listening to Dagur who explained that Johann had come to visit and since he was a close friend he walked into the bathroom. No one thought it strange. "And I was in the room next door and I heard them arguing." Dagur continued. "I went to peek and I saw Johann tip the radio into the bathtub."_

"_So will you take our case?" Heather asked. "We want justice and to make sure our dad is in a good place."_

_Two contracts materialized before Heather and Dagur and both read through it. Hiccup was impressed, most of the poor unfortunate souls he collects didn't even bother to read the terms and conditions._

"_Ten years?" Heather's brows rose up. _

"_Each?" Dagur added._

"_It's normally twenty years but seeing as you two are giving me a 2 for 1 special….." Hiccup said. "Now any last requests?"_

_Dagur picked up an old cassette tape and tossed it at Hiccup. "It was in the radio when dad was killed."_

"_Ah, I see," Hiccup chuckled and handed Heather and Dagur two black envelopes. "Creative,"_

"Revenge is a dish best served cold huh?" Astrid asked as the TV screen turned dark. "So are you going to tell me how the Prestons were involved? I know for certain I didn't make a deal with you to have them… " Astrid made a cutting motion at her neck.

"You didn't but they did," Hiccup sat back. "That was a little Pro Bono work."

"You do Pro Bono work?" Astrid questioned with a raised brow.

"Well, if they violate the terms of the contract then yes….." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Picture this, nearly 20 years ago, it's the turn of the century. A young famous couple is ripe with greed. They end up summoning a demon because they want world fame and notoriety. They sign a contract stating that if they break it they forfeit their souls. Of course they didn't read it fully before signing it." Hiccup sighed.

"So just before New Years said devil delivers. He drops a baby on their doorstep."

"Marisol," Astrid put the pieces together and Hiccup nodded.

"She really was the sweetest little thing too," He said. "She would have grown up and done an amazing thing. One of humanity's greatest discoveries."

"She was their ticket to fame and stardom," Astrid's eyes widened.

"Yeah, but they got tired of her when she was five and they ended up killing her in her bed. Smothered." Hiccup groaned. "You can imagine the uproar when a 5 year old ended up in my office instead of…." Hiccup gestured upwards.

Astrid got the gist of it. "She wanted revenge and well the guys in white couldn't let her enter with her heart that black." Hiccup continues. "So the twins, Fishlegs and I took care of her until the time came to collect."

"That poor girl," Astrid mumbled.

"Poor?" Hiccup raised a brow. "She was a little hellion. I found alligators and bats more than once in my office."

Astrid had to let out a laugh as she tried to imagine Hiccup facing off against a stubborn alligator. "So what happens now?" She then had to ask.

"Now we resolve your little problem," Hiccup said. "You basically have 3 choices." The TV screen turned back on to show a scene from a hospital. Astrid blinked in shock as she saw herself in bed hooked up to various monitors.

"You weren't supposed to be on the boat in the first place." Hiccup said. "There were to be no survivors. Your time wasn't up so you ended up in a coma, not fully dying."

"So that's what you meant by dead-ish." Astrid said. It still felt weird to look at herself on the monitor.

"Now your choices are this: One, you can take the boat back home…" Astrid looked at Hiccup in shock as she heard that she could go home. "But you'd have brain damage for the rest of your life. You'd been in the water too long and your head wound had gotten worse. The doctor has already pronounced you to be stuck in a vegetative state and your family is now debating on pulling the plug, which they will, so you don't have long to consider that option."

"What are my other two?" Astrid then asked as she clenched her fists.

"The second option would be them pulling the plug today and you going _upstairs_." Hiccup stated. "The third would be them pulling the plug but instead of going upstairs you become a demon." He then materialized a contract. "But for this last option you have to sign before your body dies."

Astrid took the contract and read it over. "There isn't a set time for employment," She said. She was impressed by the benefits they offered though. Free dental and medical benefits, insurance and several other workplace perks.

"It's the same as the twins have. You basically just have to hand in a two weeks notice if you don't want to stay in Hell anymore." Hiccup said. "But you can never go upstairs again."

"I see," Astrid murmured as she thought it over. She looked at the TV screen and saw that she had little time left. "Do you wear these form-fitting tuxedos every day?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well no….." Hiccup hesitated as he didn't know why she was asking.

"HE WEARS LEATHER GIRL!" Ruffnut suddenly jumped up from behind the reception desk and shouted. "REAL TIGHT LEATHER!" The woman was immediately pulled back down by several hands and shushed.

A blush crept upon Astrid's face as Ruffnut voiced her thoughts. "What the heck," Astrid said as she signed with a flourish. "I was never one for clouds anyways. I'd rather enjoy the view."

"OH MY THOR, YESSSSSS!" Ruffnut shot up again and this time Hiccup and Astrid could see Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout behind the desk as well. "WE GOT A NEW DEMONESS ALL THANKS TO HICCUP'S PERT BEHIND!"

"RUFFNUT YOU ARE DEAD!" Hiccup shouted as he stood up.

"Of course I'm dead. I work in Hell," Ruffnut rolled her eyes before bolting out of the room. Hiccup was hot on her tail as he threatened to feed her to Toothless.

Astrid raised a brow at the scene. She was certain she wouldn't have any dull days.


	8. AN

**AN: The detailed list of symbolism used in this story.**

**Contrapasso is inspired by Dante's Inferno. The first of 3 poems that make up Dante's Divine comedy. Inferno, Purgatorio, Paradiso.**

**Contrapasso is also the main theme in Inferno and refers to the punishment of souls by a process either resembling or contrasting with the sin itself.**

**Charon refers to the ferryman that brings the recently deceased across the river Styx.**

**The hotel's 9 floors and grounds represent the 9 circles of Hell.**

**The grounds and the 1st floor = Limbo (All the marble busts and paintings in the maze and in the lobby are of people who can be found in Limbo in Inferno. The Latin phrase on the maze is also one that appears in the original story as it sits above the entrance to Hell.)**

**2nd floor = Lust (This houses the nightclub and ballroom)**

**3rd floor = Gluttony (This houses the restaurant and lounge/bar)**

**4th floor = Greed (This houses the casino. The painting of Richard the 3rd hangs here because he allegedly killed his own nephews out of greed for the throne.)**

**5th floor = Wrath (This houses the gym and spa)**

**6th floor = Heresy (This houses the Library. The paintings on the walls there are all of known people considered heretics by the church.)**

**7th floor = Violence (In this part of Hell murderers and tyrants are immersed in Phlegethon, a river of boiling blood and fire. Hence why Quintin was burned in his room.)**

**8th floor = Fraud**

**9th floor = Treachery (This houses the indoor pool. The bust of Brutus is here because he stabbed Caesar in the back)**


End file.
